One Weeks
by Zaitte Arashima
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Sakura harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura?  Spesial request for  'ichizoku ran no hakuya'. Mind to RnR? :
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiii… Fic pertama aku *gak nanya*. **

**Wokeh, langsung saja:**

**Disclaimer: Masa' shi Kisimoto *Plak*.**

**Maksudnya: Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Sakura harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura?**

**Spesial request for 'Ran Cute'*yang sekarang aku gak tau siapa PenNamenya*. Mind to RnR? :)**

Sakura POV

Huh… karena kejadian itu aku harus menuruti semua perintahnya. Lagipula aku tidak salah sepenuhnya. Kalau dia memintaku macam-macam bagaimana? Aduhh, bagaimana nih nasibku?

Flashback

Di suatu siang pada saat musim panas, duduklah sepasang kekasih yang tengah berada di bawah pohon suatu taman. Mereka terlihat sedang berbicara kecil-kecilan -?- sambil menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu ialah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Tapi jika kalian ingin memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang sangat 'gaul gellla', panggil saja Sasusaku. *gak guna banget sih*

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara" kata Sakura sambil berpaling melihat kearah Sasuke. "Hn…" jawab Sasuke singkat, renggang, dan gaje.

"Aku ingin kau mene.. hmphh.. cih,, cih,, hoek.. hoek"

"Hn?" kata Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berpaling melihat Sakura yang memutuskan sambungan pembicaraannya. Dan apakah yang terjadi pada Sakura?

TBC

-heh? Siapa yang menulis 'TBC' di situ? Readers: eloooo.. Oh,, iyakah? Hehehe hanya bercanda.. LANJUT-

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" kata Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hmmpphh, Hoek.. Gomen Sasuke-kun, tadi aku menghisap rambutku, dan ternyata rasanya pahit banget.. Hoek,, sampo ternyata pahit, yah.. cih.. cih.."

*GUBRAK*

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocent. "Huh.. aku pikir ada apa,, ternyata hanya itu" kata Sasuke jengkel. "Hehe.. um.. boleh aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang tadi?" "Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, mau tidak mengantarku ke acara Festifal Kimono Konoha (FKK)? Lagipula Sasuke-kun juga pergi ke sana, kan? Karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang pergi untuk urusan kantor, tidak ada yang mengantarku kesana. Boleh, ya?" kata Sakura dengan memamerkan Kitty Eyesnya yang terlihat seperti monkey eyes *buagh*. Tapi itu percuma saja, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. "Hn" "YEYY.. Sasuke-kun memang baiikkk" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Hn".

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Karena hari sudah mulai malam.

SKIP TIME: 1 jam sebelum Festival Kimono Konoha (FKK)

Tok….. tok….. tok…..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kediaman seorang wanita cantik –iyakah? *plak*- bernama Sakura Haruno. Segera saja Sakura membukakan pintu kediaman minimalisnya itu. "Wah.. Sasuke-kun sudah datang, ya? Kenapa cepat sekali? Acaranya kan masih sekitar satu jam lagi?" kata Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di hidungnya itu *BLETAK* eh, maksudnya jam tangan yang ada di tangannya itu. 'Kami-sama, kenapa aku mempunyai kekasih seperti dia?' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang tetap sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang rada lemot. "Sakuraaaa, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk datang lebih cepat ke rumahmu? Kamu mengatakan bahwa terlebih dahulu kamu ingin membeli sesuatu untuk acara FKK, kan?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang di buat-buat terdengar sabar."Oh iya! Aku lupa. Hehe" ucap Sakura. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura sambil menerjang lengan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke kaget dan tidak berkonsentrasi, maka terjadilah sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Sasuke jatuh limbung kearah samping, dan itu membuatnya basah dan jorok. Dan Sasukepun mendapat bonus, yaitu :jatuh ke lubang lumpur yang sangat becek karena hujan baru saja melanda Konoha. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Yah hanya Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tuhan yang tahu. "Sa.. Sasuke, maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu datang ke acara itu. Ayo masuk Sasuke." Kata Sakura ketakutan melihat ekspresi mata Sasuke yang sangat tajam.

Sampai di dalam rumah, Sakura tetap saja ketakutan melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Sasuke-kun harus mandi" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terdegar sangat ketakutan. "….." tidak ada jawaban. "Sasuke-kun, um.. aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar mandi, ayo"

SKIP TIME: Sasudah Sasuke mandi

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Um, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kamu mau memaafkanku. Apapun itu, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yang masih tidak enak kepada Sasuke. "Hn? Apapun?" ulang Sasuke. "Iya, apapun itu" kata Sakura meyakinkan."Hn.. baiklah… Kau, Sakura, 'harus' menuruti apapun perintahku dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu, bagaimana?" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan kata harus. 'Aduh… Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku salah berbicara' batin Sakura dalam hati. "Huh, baiklah.. akan kuturuti" ucap Sakura dengan tidak ikhlas. Dan perkataan itu dib alas dengan seringai licik Sasuke.

End flashback

Jadi bagaimana nasibku ini? Saat selesai kejadian itu, dia langsung pulang dan tidak meminta apa-apa dariku. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti? Kami-sama, bantulah aku!

Drrrttt…. Drrrttt…

Terdengar suara getar yang berasal dari HP Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung mengambil Handphone N73-nya yang terletak di meja rias yang bersampingan dengan Bedcover yang Sakura tiduri. Ternyata ada sebuah massage *sok inggris* dari seseorang yang baru di ceritakan tadi. Yaitu.. eng… ing… eng… Sasuke Uchiha.. prok prok prok *Lebay*. Mari kita intip isi SMS-nya:

**From: Sasuke my Prince**

**Ku tunggu 30 menit lagi dirumahku. Tidak ada alasan.**

Hah? 30 menit lagi? Untuk apa? Huh.. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Belum apa-apa dia sudah mengerjaiku. Bahkan dia tidak mengasihaniku. Mobilku sekarang ada di bengkel. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi? Jalan? Rumahku dan rumahnya berjarak 3 KM! Naik taxi? Tapi sayangnya sekarang tidak bisaa, karena sekarang jam SEBELASSSS MALAM.

Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap. Daripada mendatap 'hadiah' yang lebih 'istimewa' dari ini.

Setelah aku baca ulang, anehhhhhh,,,

Pendek, ya? Ini masih prolog, kok :)

Pantas gak sih di publish? Pantas gak sih ini di jadikan request? Ran cute dan para readers maaf kalau mengecewakan :'( Maaf juga kalau ada Typonya :(

KEEP OR DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, datang lagi. Kali ini, aku mau melanjutkan ke chapter 2. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena banyak kesalahan di chapter 1:**

**1. Untuk yg tdk ada tulisan TBCnya. Ternyata itu ulah Otoutoku yang mengacak acak chapter 1.**

**2. Nah, untuk yang kata seperti : *gubrak*. Aku sengaja karena menurutku pendek sekali ficnya tanpa kata maaf, ya. ^.^v**

**Nyookk.. kita lanjut!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Sakura harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura?**

**Spesial request for 'RhanyCherry Azh SasuSaku'. Mind to RnR? :)**

**~One Weeks~**

Sakura POV

Aku telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyetujui perkataan Sasuke-kun yang sepihak itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku telah mengucapkan janji itu. Huh… Ternyata memang tidak boleh bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha.

Sebentar, jam berapa ini? Hah? 23.15? Waktuku hanya 15 menit..

End Sakura POV

Segera saja Sakura pergi keluar kamarnya untuk pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Sakura tenang saja saat pergi malam-malam seperti ini. Karena orangtuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor mereka.

Saat sampai di luar rumah, Sakura memikirkan bagaimana cara pergi tanpa terlambat ke rumah Sasuke. Dan ternyata Sakura beruntung hari ini. Karena, dia melihat dari kejahuan ada taxi yang akan melintas ke depan rumahnya. Sakura lalu memberhentikan taxi itu dan langsung menaikinya.

"Pak, ke Perumahan Kiske Blok M Jalan Ky *ahahahah :D* nomor 3, ya pak!" kata Sakura terburu-buru. Supir taxi tersebut tak menjawab, tetapi langsung tancap gas ke alamat yang diberitahukan penumpangnya.

**~One Weeks~**

SKIP TIME: Sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Sakura POV

Aku telah sampai ke rumah Sasuke-kun. Aku juga sebenarnya bingung apa yang Sasuke inginkan dariku saat malam-malam begini? Huh…

Segera saja aku percepat jalanku menuju rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya rumah Sasuke sepi juga dikarenakan orangtua Sasuke dan Itachi-nii pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Maklum saja, Itachi-nii adalah penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

Ah, lebih baik aku mempercepat langkahku, daripada aku terlambat. Huh… dingin sekali di sini, sebenarnya jam berapa sih? Oh tidak! Sekarang jam 23.50? Aku terlambat.

ting… tong…. ting…. ting….

Kutekan saja bel yang terletak di dinding rumah Sasuke-kun.

Klek… pintu dibukakan oleh sang pemilik rumah yaitu Sasuke-kun. Kulihat wajahnya yang tetap terlihat tampan itu. 'Wah, ternyata Sasuke-kun tampannya 24 jam, ya? Hihihi' batinku dalam hati. "Kau terlambat" kata Sasuke-kun dingin dan tidak bersahabat yang telah membuyarkan pikiranku. "Gomen Sasuke-kun" kataku seraya bungkuk di hadapan Sasuke-kun. "Sekarang kau masuk" ucap Sasuke-kun dingin. Tapi tidak sedingin tadi.

Sebenarnya perasaanku dari tadi takut sekali. Mengapa Sasuke-kun menyuruhku datang malam-malam seperti ini ke rumahnya? Apalagi rumahnya sedang sepi. Aaarrrgghhh… ini memang salahku. "Duduklah" ucap Sasuke-kun. Dan Ia langsung pergi. Perkiraanku sih ke dapur.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sepertinya itu Sasuke-kun. "Minumlah, aku tau kau kedinginan karena di luar suhunya cukup rendah" ucap Sasuke-kun sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh, yang sepertinya Teh Melati. Wah, meskipun Sasuke-kun marah padaku, ternyata dia masih tetap peduli kepadaku. Tidak menyesal aku menerimanya, hihihih…

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" suara berat Sasuke-kun mengagetkanku. Air mukaku langsung berubah 180 derajat. "Eh, ano.. tidak ada apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun. I.. iya. Tidak ada apa-apa" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Karena aku masih melihat Sasuke-kun yang menatapku, segera aja aku mengalikan perhatian dengan meminum Teh Melati yang berada di atas meja. "Hm… Tehnya enak" kataku berbasa-basi. "Sakura…" kata Sasuke-kun. "Hm?"

"Kau datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk meminum teh, bukan?" Kata Sasuke-kun sedikit.. err.. menggoda? "Eh, i..iya Sasuke-kun. Kau menyuruhku untuk datang malam seperti ini untuk apa?" kataku gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau habisi dulu tehmu. Jangan banyak tanya!" kata Sasuke-kun tegas sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

Karena perkataannya seperti itu, perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku sengaja berlama-lama menghabiskan tehku. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja melihat tatapan Sasuke-kun yang sangat aneh.

Setelah selesai minum teh itu, aku menuju ke dapur. Alasanku adalah ingin mencuci gelas kotor yang aku pakai untuk meminum teh. "Sakura… Buatkan aku makan malam" suara Sasuke-kun yang berteriak membuatku kaget tidak karuan. Untung saja gelas yang aku pegang tidak jatuh. Tapi, Sasuke-kun meminta makan malam? Artinya dia belum makan, dong? Duh Sasuke-kun kenapa belum makan, sih? Ini sudah malam. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Uhh… daripada aku mengomel terus, lebih baik aku selesaikan cucian ini agar dapat membuat makanan Sasuke-kun.

**~One Weeks~**

Sekarang aku ingin membuat makanan Sasuke-kun. Huh.. tapi suhu di sini rendah sekali. Bisa aku tebak, pasti jam sekarang lewat tengah malam. Hm.. Menu apa, ya yang Sasuke-kun suka? Ah, aku buat Nasi Goreng Tomat saja.

**~One Weeks~**

Nasi gorengku sudah selesai. Aku akan memberikan kepadanya. Siapa tahu dia mengatakan masakanku enak dan langsung mencium bibirku. Ah, khayalan tingkat tinggi sekali aku ini. Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun menciumku, dia kan sedang marah padaku. Ah, aku berikan saja nasi goreng ini kepada Sasuke-kun. Nanti dia marah kepadaku dan menjadi sakit.

**~One Weeks~**

Oke Sasuke-kun aku datang membawakan makananmu. Hm.. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Sasuke-kun sedang menonton TV dan duduk di sofa yang tentunya mahal.

"Ini Sasuke-kun, makanannya"

"Hn.. Letakkan di atas meja. Dan pakai ini. Kau pasti kedinginan" kata Sasuke-kun sambil menawarkanku sebuah baju hangat. "A..arigatou Sasuke-kun"

**~One Weeks~**

Saat ini hatiku sedang berdebar-debar. Karena sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan menikmati masakanku. Memang sih itu hal sepele, tapi aku ingin mendengar tutur kata Sasuke-kun saat mencicipi makananku. Bisa saja dia tersenyum dan berkata 'Sakura, masakanmu enak seperti wajahmu yang enak dipandang.' Atau mungkin 'Sakura, kau memang sangat berbakat menjadi ibu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?'. Hahahahah…. Yang terakhir itu sangat berlebihan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun melamarku mendadak seperti itu. Tidak masuk akal. Huh.. aneh-aneh saja.

Yah sekarang aku melihat Sasuke-kun memberi suapan pertama ke mulutnya. Belum ada komentar

2 suap. Belum juga

3 suap. Masih asyik mengunyah-ngunyah

4 suap. Hanya terdengar suara yang berasal dari TV.

**~One Weeks~**

Sampai suapan terakhirpun Sasuke-kun tidak memberi komentar tentang masakanku. Lebih baik aku yang bertanya saja. "Um.. Sasuke-kun, bagaimana rasa nasi gorengnya?" kataku langsung 'to the point'. "Hn". Apa? Hanya itu jawabannya? Hanya 'hn'? Uh, aku memang tidak tau jalan pikirannya bagaimana. Hn? Apa artinya itu? Huh..

"Sakura, cuci piring dan gelas ini. Setelah itu kutunggu kau di kamarku" kata Sasuke-kun datar dan pergi menuju lantai atas. Ta.. tapi. Apa dia bilang? Di kamar? Yang benar? Di kamar? Uh, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadapku? Arrggghh,, Sebaiknya aku jangan berpikiran buruk. Aku percaya kok kepada Sasuke-kun. Ta.. tapi. Ini kan beda situasi. Rumah Sasuke-kun sedang sepi. Bisa saja dia tiba-tiba ingin 'itu' kepadaku. Ah, lebih baik aku selesaikan dahulu cucian piringku ini.

**-TBC-**

**Cerita ini makin gak menarik, ya? Humornya gak ada, ya di chapter 2?**

**Sebenarnya aku sempat lupa sama fict ini. Tapi untung saja ada Sharoon Himawari yang ngingatin aku. Thanks Sharoon MUACHH *Sharoon: muntah 13 gentong***

**Buat yang udah review aku berterima kasih banget kepada kalian semua :) Em.. mungkin sesudah aku publish fict ini aku bakal hiatus lebih dari seminggu. Soalnya Hari Senin (4 Sept 10) aku udah MID Semester *gak ada yang nanya***

**OKAY~~~~ Boleh minta review? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Setelah selesai menghadapi UTS yang gak karu-karuan, akhirnya saya menyatakan bahwa:**

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.**

**Aku berterima kasih banget karena tanpa doa kalian, aku gak bakal dapat nilai yang memuaskan dan lebih cepat mengupdate fict ini. *emang ada yang doa'in?* **

**Oke.. Ini dia:**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: T untuk sementara jadi K+**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo yang bertebaran, dll**

**Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Sakura harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura?**

**Spesial request for 'RhanyCherry Azh SasuSaku'. Mind to RnR? :)**

**~One Weeks~**

**Konoha High School** 06.35 am

Konoha High School. Salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah terelit yang pernah ada. Hanya siswa atau siswi tertentulah yang dapat bersekolah di situ. Maksud dari siswa atau siswi tertentu adalah, siswa atau siswi yang hidup sangat mampu dan memiliki otak yang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Sekolah itu terdapat di pusat Kota Konoha. Tempatnya sangat mudah ditemukan karena jalur yang melewati KHS, begitu Konoha High School disingkat, adalah jalur umum yang pasti semua orang ketahui. Konoha High School memiliki beberapa ruang yang sangat mewah. Gedung sekolah itu bertingkat hingga 3 lantai. Di lantai bawah, terdapat pagar dorong yang sangat besar dan tinggi berwarna coklat kemerahan. Dan jika kita memasuki gerbang itu, maka terlihatlah sebuah gedung berwarna oranye.

**~One Weeks~**

Mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat sedang duduk di kelas **X IPA-II **itu sedang termenung sambil bertopang dagu di atas mejanya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam saat dia pergi ke rumah Sasuke Uchiha salah satu murid KHS yang berkelas di **X IPA-III **dan juga yang berprofesi sebagai kekasihnya.

**Flashback: ON**

"Sakura, cuci piring dan gelas ini. Setelah itu kutunggu kau di kamarku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya sebenarnya kaget. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang terlihat takut-takut itu. Saat di dapur, dia mencuci piring dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sekitar 15 menit. Padahal, dia hanya mencuci satu piring dan satu gelas saja.

Setelah selesai, Sakura dengan kaki yang sangat gemetar, melangkah menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Setelah sampai dia ingin mengetok pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar rumah. Tapi tunggu, bukankah tokoh utama kita mengetuk pintu bagian kamar Sasuke. Ternyata ada tamu yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke subuh-subuh seperti ini. Sakura segera memanggil Sasuke .

"Sasuke-kun, kurasa ada orang yang berkunjung ke rumahmu," kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Klek.. pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke turun ke bawah untuk melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya subuh-subuh seperti ini. Sedangkan Sakura dari belakang mengikuti Sasuke yang turun ke bawah.

Klek…

Pintu utama Uchiha Mansion terbuka. Dan terlihat ada tiga orang yang tersenyum GaJe. Tetapi rekor muri yang tergaje ialah, seorang pria yang tingginya semampai atau SEMETER TAK SAMPAI, eh? Lupakan yang 'SEMETER TAK SAMPAI', berambut panjang berwarna hitam gelap yang diikat di belakang lehernya.

Ternyata orang yang datang adalah Trio meong-meong. Eh, maksudnya Trio Uchiha yang terdiri Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan, pemegang rekor muri senyum tergaje, Itachi Uchiha.

Mereka terlihat kaget ketika melihat ada seorang yang paling asing berambut pinky pinky.

**~One Weeks~**

"Ada keperluan apa Sakura-chan datang ke sini? Ini jam 3 subuh, loh," kata Mikoto dengan menatap aneh Sakura.

"Eh? Ano tante. Begini,, itu… hm… a…aku datang… ke… ke… sini… karena…. Ingin menyelesaikan tugas kelompok. Ya, Ingin menyelesaikan tugas kelompok, " kata Sakura. Dia merasa gugup karena tidak ada pembelaan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari indahnya ke lengan sofa *aku gak tau apa namanya, yang jelas, posisinya ada diantara tempat kita duduk. Yang biasanya kita meletakkan tangan di situ*

"Oh! Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah selesai tugasnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hm.. Sudah kok tante," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar Sasuke yang mengantarmu pulang. Nanti kamu kurang tidur kalau lebih lama di sini," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Sasuke, ayo cepat antar Sakura nanti dia sakit," lanjut Mikoto.

"Hn"

**~One Weeks~**

Saat di mobil tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di sana. Suasana sangat mencekam.

Sampai di rumah Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Sakura, sampai di rumah kau harus langsung tidur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Oyasumi," kata Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya blushing. Dan kembali ke rumahnya.

**Flashback: OFF**

**~One Weeks~**

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Terdengar suara bel yang menggema di seluruh ruangan KHS. Lantas, semua murid yang berada di luar kelas mereka langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

**Kelas X IPA-II**

"Woy, Sakura. Kenapa kau? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Aneh-aneh saja," kata Ino seraya memukul punggung Sakura.

"Uh, sakit tahu Ino. Tidak! Siapa bilang aku melamun. Aku tidak melamun kok," bela Sakura.

"Yah, aku tau kau tidak melamun. Tapi menghayal, kah? Ahahahah," ejek Ino

"Huh! Dasar kau,"

Seketika kelas menjadi sunyi-senyap. Ternyata ada beberapa kakak-kakak kelas yang memasuki kelas mereka.

"Oke adik-adik. Selamat pagi…" sapa salah satu kakak kelas.

"Pagi.." jawab murid kelas X IPA-II serempak.

"Nah, saya di sini ingin menyampaikan fisi dan misi saya selaku calon ketua osis, ….." jelas panjang lebar dari kakak tersebut.

'Huh! Pantas saja mereka ramah. Ternyata dia ingin supaya kita milih mereka. Dasar BULUS' batin Sakura yang melihat kakak kelas mereka yang biasanya galak menjadi sok manis itu.

**SKIP TIME: 1 jam setelah CalKetOs berbacot-bacot ria *Plak***

Setelah semua calon osis keluar dari kelas mereka, semua murid kecuali Sakura menjadi ribut tak karuan. Ada yang bergosip tentang calon osis, ada yang meniru gaya-gaya mereka saat menjelaskan fisi dan misi mereka, bermain tebak-tebakan garing, dan lain-lain. Mari kita lihat orang-orang yang bermain tebka-tebakan. Grup tebak-tebakan terdiri dari 4 orang. Yaitu: Choji, Lee, Shino, dan Shikamaru. Bahkan Shino dan Shikamaru yang acuh tak acuh saja ikut menikmati lelucon mereka.

Mari kita intip mereka.

"Ehm… Nah, aku punya tebakan lainnya," kata Lee sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?" kata Choji yang mewakili 2 orang lainnya.

"Bola… Bola apa yang mirip kucing? Hayo… tebak," kata Lee sambil sedikit cengengesan.

Yang lainnya terlihat berpikir.

"Ada yang tau?" semuanya menggeleng.

"BOLAEMON, hahahahahah" kata Lee sambil ngakak gak beres *?*

"Garing!" kata yang lainnya serempak. Sedangkan dalam hatinya sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku punya tebakan lain. Apa bedanya aku dan kau?" kata Lee nyerocos.

"Aku manusia, kau manusia setengah monyet," jawab Shikamaru enteng dan dengan suara yang datar.

"Ye.. Enak saja. Lagipula kau juga keturunan monyet, tau. Aku aja keturunan monyet gak bangga. Jawabanmu salah! Ada yang tau?" kata Lee yang dijawab dengan geleng-gelengan dari 3 orang lainnya.

"Jawabannya adalah… 'Aku dan kau jelekan kau' ahahaha" kata Lee sambil menyanyikan soundtrack susu Dancow.

Yang dijawab dengan kata 'Sangat Garing'

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang yang dengan bangga berjalan ke depan kelas. Dia adalah Kiba.

"Baiklah. Semua tenang!" kata Kiba sambil menyuruh satu kelas tersebut untuk diam. Yang lainnya hanya cengo karena Kiba yang biasanya mengajak ribut, sekarang jadi mendiami yang ribut.

"Saya selaku calon ketua osis, ingin menyampaikan visi dan misi saya," kata Kiba sambil meniru gaya CalKetOs.

"Huuu…" kata satu kelas serempak. Ternyata Kiba tetap saja membuat kegaduhan.

"Tenang…tenang…" lerai Kiba.

"Saya lanjutkan! Saya akan menyampaikan fisi dan misi saya. **Visi** saya adalah membuat semua murid menjadi pintar **Visi**ka. Dan **Misi** saya adalah Per**misi**," kata Kiba sambil kembali ke tempatnya duduk. Sedangkan murid yang lain ada yang ngakak dan ada yang sweatdrop.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, datanglah guru bertubuh tegap, berambut perak dan bermasker hitam ke kelas mereka.

"Anak-anak keluarkan buku kalian. Kita akan belajar Ekonomi," kata Kakashi - guru bertubuh tegap, berambut perak dan bermasker hitam tadi-

"Ia Pak…"

"Sebelumnya bapak mau tanya kepada kalian tentang pembahasan materi dipertemuan yang lalu. Hm… Choji, bisa kau jelaskan?" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Choji.

"Hai'. Kita haru menghindari kritis global, Pak," kata Choji dengan tampang innocent.

"Woy, bukan _kritis _tapi_ krisis_" jawab semua murid serempak. Sedangkan guru Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sementara Choji hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**~One Weeks~**

**Istirahat**

Istirahat. Waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid di manapun berada. Tak terkecuali author yang menulis ini.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berbicara di kantin. Mereka Sasuke dan Sakura. Tetapi kemudian terlihat juga Naruto, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sai yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Suasana yang semula romantis menjadi kacau-balau kerena mereka berenam datang. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Sementara Sakura hanya meladeni mereka. Padahal, inner Sakura mengucapkan bahwa dia ingin menggilas mereka semua.

**~One Weeks~**

**Kelas X IPA-III**

Saat ini pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas X IPA-III. Semua murid telah memakai seragam mereka untuk olahraga yang berwarna merah dan putih itu *mirip seragam olga sekolahku XD*. Dan datanglah guru olahraga menghampiri ketua kelas, Naruto Uzumaki.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama, ternyata guru tersebut tidak menghampiri murid yang lain, tetapi kembali ke gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto pergi ke tempat temannya berada.

"Oke teman-teman, karena guru olahraga tidak bisa mengajar kita karena ada gangguan, akulah yang akan mengatur kalian semua." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Oh!" sedangkan yang lainnya hanya ber-oh ria.

"Sekarang , atur_ informasi_!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Hah?" yang lain hanya cengo mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudmu _formasi_, Dobe?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh, iya. Maaf lidah saya keseleo," kata Naruto cengengesan. Yang lainnya hanya mengucapkan 'Huu…'

"Kalau keseleo biar aku pijit." kata seorang wanita dengan suara genit. Dia adalah Logne. Penggemar terberat Naruto.

"Sudah! Sekarang atur formasi" ucap Naruto tegas.

**~One Weeks~**

**SKIP TIME: Jam pulang**

Jam pulang. Semua murid pasti menyukainnya termasuk author yang menulis ini *lagi?*.

"Sakura, kau mau aku antar pulang? Mobilmu masih rusak, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku pulang naik bus saja." Tolak Sakura

"Tidak! Kau bersamaku saja. Dan jangan menolak! Ini salah satu permintaanku," tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura pasrah.

Saat perjalanan pulang sekolah dengan mobil Sasuke, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang pengalaman saat di sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya Sakura.

**Sampai mereka di rumah Sakura. **

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura.

"Hm. Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam!" ucap Sakura.

"Baik, Sasuke."

"Nah, sekarang aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu nanti malam. Jaa~"

"Jaa~~ Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

**One Weeks: TBC**

**Ah, akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Oh iya, tentang osis itu, bukannya nge-bash, loh. Jangan sakit hati, ya?**

**Di chapter ini sengaja Romancenya dikit. Atau bahkan gak ada? Untuk membayar utangku kemarin yang kagak ada humornya. Sekarang ada, kan?**

**Trus kalau tentang visi misinya Kiba itu memang terjadi di kelasku. Dan juga kritis dan informasi.**

**Oke oke balas review dulu. Maaf kalau chapter lalu gak dibalas:**

**~ Karina Angelia: Ini udah update. Bagus? Wah makasih, ya. *bungkuk-bungkuk* Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Kirasa: Terima kasih dibilang menarik ^.^ Ini udah update. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Oliv Reina: Ini udah update. Kau memang Imouto paling baik. Makasih udah review ya, Rei. Review lagi?**

**~ Mey Chan: Ini udah update. Di chapter ini di jelasin kok. Jangan ngeres, loh. Ahahah. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Miss Uchiha Sasusaku: Wah. Emakmu datang Tsuki-chan. *cipika-cipiki Tsuki* Ini udah update. Maaf kalau chapter lalu gak ada humornya. Semoga di sini ada humornya. Tenang Tsuki, ini rating T. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya, Tsuki T.T Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Sharon Himawari: Ini udah update. Maaf salah dipenulisan nama. Tenang ini rating T, kok ^^ Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. T.T Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Hikari sinju: Ini udah Update. Penasaran, ya? Hm.. *Plak* Ini udah paling cepat aku Update. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ sasaka uchiharuno: Keren? Arigatou *peluk Sasa-chan* tenang ini bukan Le*** Maaf kalau mengecewakan T.T Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ 4ntk4-ch4an: Ini udah Update ^.^ Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Ryuuta: Ikutan apa Ryuu-san? Wah, aku juga mau ikut *?* Arigatou sarannya. Udah aku coba di chapter ini, kok. Kalau salah, boleh minta sarannya lagi? Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Yoona Furukawa: Ya, Ini udah Update ^.^ Sakura gak papa, kok. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ya Yoona-chan T.T Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Ran no Sabaku: Maaf di chapter ini juga Romance SSnya gak kelihatan. Tapi aku usahakan chapter depan kelihatan, kok ^^ Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Saruwatari-Yumi,Teeny: Sama-sama lagi UTS, ya? Tos #tos.. Tapi aku selesainya hari sabtu. Ini udah Update, kok ^.^ bukan SS fanatik, ya? Aku hargai kok pendapatmu ^^ Lucu? Arigatou *bungkuk 180 derajat –lah?-* Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ sEkAr uChiTachi: Suka? Arigatou. Ini udah Update. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**~ Ayako Haruno-chan: Lucu?** **Arigatou. Ini udah Update paling cepat. Makasih udah review. Review lagi?**

**Dan juga aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang meriview maupun yang tidak…**

**SEKARANG AKU MAU BILANG:**

**BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?**** ^.^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aduh, aduh… Terima kasih, ya sudah menunggu fictku yang jelek nan berantakan *emang ada yang nunggu?***

**Oke.. Ini dia:**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo yang bertebaran, dll**

**Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan, Sakura harus menuruti segala permintaan Sasuke selama 1 minggu. Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura?**

**Spesial request for 'ichizoku ran no hakuya'. Mind to RnR? :D**

**~One Weeks~**

**Kamar Sakura: 16:30**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang kelihatan bingung di kamarnya. Kamar minimalis berwarna soft pink yang biasanya sangatlah rapi menjadi seperti kapal pecah, yaitu kelihatan berantakan. Terutama baju. Baju terlihat terletak dalam keadaan bergulung di kasur, lantai, dan tempat lainnya. Terlihat wanita tersebut sedang memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Padahal, makan malam akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 19:00 atau jam tujuh malam.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa di saat sekarang ini tidak ada baju yang cocok untukku? Huh… Aku kan sebentar lagi akan pergi bersama Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya bukan sebentar lagi, sih. Hehe. Ya.. sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi, aku ingin tampil lebih dari biasanya. Jadi, butuh persiapan yang lama untuk nanti malam. Masalahnya, tak ada pakaian yang cocok untuk makan malam nanti. Huh…

Hm… kelihatannya baju ini cukup bagus.

**End Sakura POV**

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan baju yang menurutnya bagus. Baju itu adalah dress yang panjangnya selutut berwarna merah maroon.

Lalu Sakura segera pergi ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan malam bersama Sasuke.

**~One Weeks~**

**Skip Time: Rumah Sakura 18:50**

Tin… tin… tin…

Terdengar suara klakson mobil yang menggema di sekitar kediaman Sakura. Lantas, Sakura langsung pergi ke luar rumahnya. Karena Sakura tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya. Yaitu, Sasuke, orang yang dari tadi Sakura tunggu.

**Setelah Sakura sampai di depan mobil Sasuke**

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun… Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura berbasa basi.

"Hn. Ayo naik!" kata Sasuke.

"Hai'" kata Sakura sambil naik ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

**~One Weeks~**

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang dari tadi menjelma *?*

"Yang jelas di rumah makan!" kata Sasuke menjawab.

"Eh?" kata Sakura sweatdrop. 'Yaiyalah di rumah makan! Masa' di TPA?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

**~One Weeks~**

**Saat di tempat tujuan**

Sebuah Mobil BMW berwarna hitam terlihat berhenti di depan restoran yang cukup mewah. Dan juga terlihat ada dua orang yang turun dari mobil tersebut lalu bergandengan tangan. Satu lelaki berambut raven mencuat, dan satu lagi perempuan berambut soft pink yang panjangnya sepunggung.

"Ehm… Sasuke-kun! Kurasa tempat ini cukup mewah. Bisakah kita tidak pergi ke tempat mewah seperti ini?" kata Sakura tidak enak. Sakura merasa tidak enak karena diajak ke tempat yang menurutnya sangat mewah.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes! Kau ini memang orang terlalu jadul. Diajak ke sini saja sudah heboh setengah mati," kata Sasuke dingin tanpa penyesalan disetiap perkataannya.

"Huh…" kata Sakura sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha… Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura," tawa Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura karena gemas.

"Sakit, tau.." kata Sakura sambil manyun.

"Oh.. Ayolah Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula aku mengajakmu ke sini karena tempat ini sedang merayakan kesuksesannya. Lumayan, ada potongan harga. Jarang-jarang loh, ada yang seperti ini" kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahahaha… Kamu ini Sasuke-kun. Aku pikir karena apa… Eh, sekalinya karena ada geratisan. Ahahahah," jawab Sakura ngakak.

"Huh… Ayo Sakura. Jangan tertawa seperti orang gila terus!" elak Sasuke yang lebih mirip mengejek tawa Sakura.

"Hahaha… hm… hm… Baiklah, huh…" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

'Akhirnya cewek stress di sampingku ini diam juga. Apakah Sakura tidak sadar bahwa aku dan dia ditatap orang-orang dengat tatapan aneh? Dasar cewek lemot' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Tentu saja, jika dia mengucapkan secara langsung, bisa-bisa Sasuke diopname di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan.

**~One Weeks~**

"Hm.. Selamat datang di restoran kami. Apakah Anda ingin memesan sesuatu? Kebetulan retoran kami mempunyai menu special untuk minggu ini…" kata seorang pelayan restoran dengan ciri-ciri berambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan bola mata berwarna coklat. Ya… Sesuai dengan rambutnya.

"Hn… Baiklah, aku dan pacarku ini ingin memesan menu spesial restoran ini! 2 porsi!" kata Sasuke tanpa mempertimbangkan kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah saja.

"Baiklah! Pesanan Anda akan kami antar," kata pelayan tersebut.

"Em.. Sasuke-kun, apakah Sasuke-kun tahu apa menu spesial restoran ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke tenang dan datar.

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sembari menepuk jidatnya yang 'cukup' itu *silahkan artikan sendiri arti dari 'cukup'*.

"Kalau makanan itu tidak cocok di lidah kita bagaimana? Terutama kau Sasuke-kun, kau kan kalau makan terlalu banyak pantangannya. Bagaimana kalau makanan itu terlalu manis? Atau bah-emph… " kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena jari Sasuke yang membentuk angka satu dan menempelkannya di bibir Sakura.

"Sudah… Kau tidak perlu terlalu peduli kepadaku, Sakura!" kata Sasuke lembut.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang… Aku tau mana yang harus aku pilih. Lagi pula, kamu jangan terlalu memerhatikan aku. Kamu seharusnya perhatikan diri kamu sendiri. Karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat dagu Sakura.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, Lagi pula itu hanya sakit yang biasa, kok pada saat musim hujan seperti ini." Kata Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena melihat senyum tipis Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu acara berbicara Anda. Ini pesanan Anda. Silahkan menikmati," kata pelayan yang beberapa saat lalu menanyakan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah mengantar pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura, pelayan tersebut lalu menjauh dari meja yang di tempati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Um.. Sasuke-kun… Kurasa pelayan tadi berbicara terlalu baku. Telingaku serasa aneh mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn… Ayo makan!"

**~One Weeks~**

Yups… Menurut Sakura malam ini adalah malam yang spesial untuknya. Mengapa? Karena malam ini adalah malam di mana Dia dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tidak hanya makan malam bersama, mereka juga menonton film di bioskop dan terkahir adalah mengemati bintang di taman yang cukup luas.

Dan sekarang malam itu telah selesai. Karena sekarang Sasuke sedang mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih atas malam ini," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa di malam ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura. Karena Ia sedang fokus ke jalan raya.

"Menurutku, malam ini adalah malam yang paling menyenangkan. Malam ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama bersamamu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh," itulah respon nan singkat dari Sasuke.

**~One Weeks~**

**Rumah Sakura 22.00**

"Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu, ya. Hati-hati di jalan," Kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. Tapi…

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Eh?" respon Sakura.

.

.

DEGG

.

.

Seketika jantung Sakura berbunyi tidak teratur dan temponya begitu cepat. Begitu pula wajah Sakura yang memerah menyamai warna tomat segar, ketika mengetahui bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lunak dan sedikit basah. Yaitu bibir Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menikmati sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya.

Sakura yang berusaha mengatur tempo detak jantungnya pun ikut menikmati sentuhan bibir Sasuke. Dia merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini. Maklum saja ini adalah yang pertama bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama berciuman, akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciuman tersebut karena pasukan oksigen yang kurang memadai. Terlihat semburat tipis di wajah pucat Sasuke. Beda dengan Sakura, wajahnya sangat merah.

"Hn? Kau menikmatinya juga," kata Sasuke seperti orang tidak berdosa.

"Eh? Huh…." Kata Sakura sambil berpaling melihat jendela mobil Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan rumah Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Sangat dekat.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur. Mimpi indah," kata Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura lalu mencium pipinya.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab. Tapi Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat manis dan turun ke luar mobil Sasuke.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun.. Hati-hati di jalan, ya! Jangan pikirkan aku saat menyetir. Bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun menabrak kucing. Hihihi…" kata Sakura dengan PD-nyasambil cekikikan.

"Ya.. Kau juga. Jangan begadang karena mikirin aku, ya? Nanti kau bisa mempunyai kantung mata," kata Sasuke sama narsisnya.

**~One Weeks~**

**Konoha High School**** 07.00**

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Bunyi bel yang berasal dari Konoha High School menggema di sekitar sekolah tersebut. Semua murid yang tadinya di kantin, depan kelas, toilet dan di pojokan *?* langsung masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

**Kelas Sakura 07.05**

Baru 5 menit yang lalu masuk, kelas ini telah ribut. Banyak sekali pembicaraan yang terjadi di kelas tersebut.

Masih dengan aktivitas yang sama dengan kemarin. Ada yang bergosip tentang kakak kelas, ada yang berbicara tentang permainan, ada juga yang bermain tebak-tebakan garing. Tapi ada seseorang yang berbeda. Yaitu Sakura. Kemarin dia bertopang dagu sambil melamun dengan tampang sedikit lemas. Tapi sekarang, dia senyum-senyum tidak beres sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Kadang-kadang di pipinya terlihat semburat merah yang tipis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" terdengar ledakan tawa dari grup yang bermain tebak-tebakan garing. Apa sih yang membuat mereka semua ngakak? Mari kita lihat.

"Apa sih yang lucu, sih? Memang kenyataan, kok," kata Lee membela.

"Kenyataan apaan? Kenyataan lemakmu," kata Kiba sambil menahan tawa mendengar penuturan yang dikatakan Lee beberapa detik lalu.

"Ih, memang benar, kok," kata Lee membela.

"Aku, kan memang mirip Justin Bieber. Coba lihat rambutku ini!" kata Lee sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Ya sudah.. Kamu memang mirip Justin Bieber," kata Kiba.

"Yup. Betul itu," ucap Lee dengan bangganya.

"Tapi sayangnya kamu tertabrak truk. Jadilah begitu. Hahah…" kata Kiba yang diiringi dengan suara tawa semua murid kecuali Sakura.

Dan Lee hanya nangis gaje dan akhirnya dia ikut tertawa juga.

"Oke anak-anak. Bapak harap kalian bisa tenang!" kata seorang guru laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki janggut.

Seketika kelas menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kata guru tersebut. Yaitu Guru Asuma.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai….

**~One Weeks~**

**Istirahat**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid yang tadinya di kelas dengan tampang bosan, menjadi semangat ketika bel berbunyi. Jadi, mereka bersyukur kepada malaikat yang membunyikan bel tersebut.

Terlihat dua laki-laki yang sedang jalan berdampingan. Satu berambut warna coklat lancip dengan tato gambar taring berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya. Dan yang satu lagi seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan potongan bob beralis tebal, bermata besar, dan berbulu mata lentik (?).

Mereka berjalan sambil berbicara dan kadang kala tertawa lepas. Sepertinya mereka masih melanjutkan acara tebak-tebakan yang mereka lakukan di kelas tadi.

"Nah, aku punya tebakan lagi, Lee. Apa bedanya Apel dan Upil?" kata Kiba.

"Hm.. Aku tau! Tulisannya," kata Lee sambil berteriak.

"Bukan, Idiot. Salah…" kata Kiba.

"Jadi?" tanya Lee.

"Kalau Apel di letakkan di atas meja, kalau Upil dioleskan dibawah meja. Ahahah" kata Kiba sambil cekikikan.

"Hahahah," balas Lee dengan suara tawa yang lebih merdu (?)

**~One Weeks~**

**Konoha High School**** 13.30**

Saat ini adalah jam pulang di Konoha High School. Semua murid Konoha High School berlalu-lalang di tengah lapangan. Ada juga yang ke kantin, mengobrol bersama teman yang lain terlebih dahulu, dan langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Kadang terdengar juga percakapan singkat yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" kata Sasuke. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa pembicaraan itu adalah pembicaraan yang serius.

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang sedikit ragu-ragu itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. Apa aku boleh tau apa yang akan Sasuke-kun katakan padaku?" ulang Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn… Lupakan saja Sakura. Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat." kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata itu, Sasuke kembali menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" lanjut Sasuke mengalikan pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan bersama Ino hari ini. Karena Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke mall. Dikarenakan Sai sedang sibuk dengan persiapan untuk lomba melukisnya. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura menjelaskan dan meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati saja, ya. Aku pulang dulu. Ja.." kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura pergi.

"Ja~" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

Kulihat sekarang Sasuke-kun semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Aku hanya dapat melihat dari belakang punggungnya yang sangat tegap itu.

Entahlah ini perasaan apa. Aku masih penasaran apa yang akan Sasuke-kun katakan tadi. Aku merasa itu adalah kabar buruk . Aku dapat melihat dari tatapan mata Sasuke-kun. Tatapan itu sangat berbeda. Bukan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan tajam. Bukan juga tatapan yang yang membuat hatiku luluh. Tetapi, yang dapat aku lihat adalah tatapan yang mencerminkan kesedihan. Saat aku melihatnya tadi, aku merasa hatiku serasa ditusuk oleh tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuatku sedih.

Entahlah. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku yang terlau berlebihan? Tapi aku yakin! Tatapan itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam.

Tapi, mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak mau membicarakannya padaku? Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyembunyikannya dariku? Mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku kalau Dia punya masalah? Atau mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah tidak percaya kepadaku lagi?

Argh…. Ingin sekali aku menanyakannya beribu-ribu pertanyaan untuk Sasuke-kun. Huh…

"Hei, Sakura apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat frustasi," tanya Ino mengagetkanku sambil memukul punggungku pelan.

"Eh? Ino.. Kau buat aku kaget saja. Oh, tidak, kok. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," kataku berbohong.

"Oh, yasudah. Ayo pergi!" ajak Ino.

"Ayo!" jawabku. Kurasa Ino tak menyadarinya. Dia tidak kelihatan khawatir sama sekali. Huft… Untung saja.

Tapi, sebaiknya aku jangan berpikiran macam-macam dahulu tentang Sasuke-kun. Aku tanya kepada Sasuke-kun langsung saja biar lebih jelas. Daripada aku menyiksa diriku lebih dalam lagi.

Aduh… Lebih baik aku jangan memikirkan itu dulu. Aku harus menemani Ino terlebih dahulu.

**End Sakura POV**

**Author POV**

Sebenarnya apakah yang akan dikatakan Sasuke kepada Sakura? Mengapa dari tatapan Sasuke menyiratkan kesedihan dan keraguan yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan?

**End Author POV**

**~One Weeks: Tsuzuku~**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.**

**Oh iya. Ada yang mau aku kasih tau, nih… Chapter depan chapter terakhir, loh. Jadi nanti semua masalah kan terkupas tuntas setajam SILET *ngikuti Mbak Feny Rose***

**Oke… Oke… Terima kasih untuk:**

**R54chanLoverShinRan, Kirasa, Karina Angelia, Oliv Reina, Yoona Furukawa, Hikari Shinju, Ryuuta, Aoi Shou'no, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-chan, melovesasuke, sEkAr uChiTachi, Chousamori Aozora, Sharon Himawari, Just Ana.**

**Maaf gak bisa balas review. Males aku *plakkk***

**Untuk kalian yang mereview chapter lalu maupun tidak, aku berterima kasih banget ^_^ karena fict jelekku dibaca…**

**Sekarang mau nanya..**

**BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?*****sengaja dibuat besar semua. Biar paling kelihatan XD***

**Oh iya satu lagi. Aku upload malam banget, loh *gak ada yang nanya***


End file.
